


Say no more

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: SyaoSaku fic, inspired from fanart drawn by zwesomechu on twitter.Sakura is pregnant and after telling Syaoran, she tells Touya what happened
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 13





	Say no more

"Well I.." Sakura blushes, "I told Syaoran-kun that I'm pregnant." 

Touya tries to keep his cool, his right hand balling into a fist. "What was his reaction?"

Sakura sighs, "He fainted, he's been in the hospital for 5 days..." 

"Is he still unconscious? "

"He is.."

"Good. I hope he doesn't wake up." Touya says teasingly, maybe mixed with some truth.

Sakura bristles at his words. "Onii-chan!"

It almost makes Touya's heartache, she sounds just like she always has, anytime he would tease her.

"I need Syaoran-kun.. we're going to have a baby. I can't do this without him..." Sakura pouts, the very idea of not having him by her side making her want to cry. "I think the baby may have magical powers like me.." She recalls a few weeks ago when she was with Syaoran. He has been lifted into the air, much to Sakura's panic, and she had come to realize it may be from the growing baby inside her. 

And she's already finally told Touya about her magic and the cards, she had been nervous in doing so, like with this, but Touya had known. He had known all along about her powers. She had been temporarily shocked but then thinking about it, made sense on some things. 

"I love him, Onii-chan.." 

Touya turns to look at his sister, lifting his hand to gently pat her on the head. "I was only teasing, Sakura. I'm sure he'll be okay. You should go visit him."

Sakura nods. "I'm going to right now."

\---

Sakura sits at Syaoran's bedside, her hand gently brushing through his brown locks. He looked so peaceful. 

"Please wake up, Syaoran-kun.." She whispers, leaning forward and giving his forehead a kiss. Much to her delight, the kiss causes her beloved to stir, and she watched with baited breathe.

His eyes lift open, gazing up at the ceiling a moment before looking to Sakura. "W-What happened?"

"You're awake, thank goodness!" Sakura smiles happily, taking him into her arms. 

Syaoran smiles, returning her embrace. "Tell me why I'm here again?"  
Sakura releases the hug, a fresh blush on her cheeks. "I told you that I'm pregnant.."

Syaoran feels faint again, "Oh yeah..." 

"Syaoran-kun, please don't leave me!" She suddenly cries, hugging him again.

He's a bit startled by this, gently patting her back. "What?? Sakura, you know I won't leave you. Not in a million years. You're pregnant, with our baby.. I'm so happy." 

She pulls back slightly, tears hanging in her green eyes. "You are?"

"Yeah.. I only fainted because.. well, I was surprised.. but I'm also happy, Sakura. You're going to be a wonderful Mother."

"And you'll be a wonderful Father." Sakura declares, kissing him. It's a sweet kiss, that Syaoran eagerly returns. It's been a while since he's had the pleasure of kissing Sakura. She only draws back an inch before he takes her lips this time.

They keep kissing, getting lost in the moment before Syaoran pulls back from lack of air. "So.. what brought this on anyway?"

"My brother."

"Say no more." 


End file.
